1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of inspecting the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, flat panel display apparatuses widely used as they are thin and portable. Among the flat panel display apparatuses, organic light emitting display apparatuses are self-emissive and have a wide viewing angle, an excellent contrast, and a high response speed. Thus, the organic light emitting display apparatuses are being noticed as next-generation display apparatuses.
An organic light emitting display apparatus includes a first electrode, a second electrode and an intermediate layer disposed between the first and second electrodes. The intermediate layer includes an organic emissive layer, and when a voltage is applied to the first electrode and the second electrode, visible rays are emitted from the organic emissive layer.
The organic light emitting display apparatus may include various thin layers including the first electrode, the intermediate layer, and the second electrode, and these thin layers may be formed to have predetermined patterns. In order to increase the resolution of the organic light emitting display apparatus, sizes of the patterns of the thin layers have become small. However, it is difficult to form precise thin layer patterns.
The foregoing discussion is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of the prior art.